A Kiss is Just a Kiss
by justafan245
Summary: A kiss is just a kiss right? Not when it's katara and Zuko! Oneshot at the mo. Maybe sequel.I suck at summaries sorry!it's rated T just in case but maybe i just worry over nothing


Disclaimer: yea i don't own anything :(

Anything in bold is flashback.

A kiss is just a kiss

A kiss is just a kiss. Isn't it? I mean obviously if there had been feelings between the two people it might mean something, because that's what people in love do, but if you take away the feelings it becomes just an action.

A kiss.

Like breathing almost, you don't even notice it, it just happens. It means nothing, because there is no understanding between you, no hint of affection. You don't even think about it.

Then why am I? Why has it had this effect on me – every hour, every day I can feel his lips on mine, I can feel myself melting into it, as if I belonged there in his arms, kissing under the lantern in the alleyway. Can it just be gratitude? Gratitude for him having concealed me, kept me safe. I mean if it hadn't been for his quick-thinking... He probably only did it to save himself, selfish prick; I'm just a tool, I'm always a tool. Like when he 'saved me from the pirates'. Bastard.

But then it didn't feel like that.

What did it feel like then? Can I admit how it felt? If I did would it be the biggest act of betrayal that I could do to everyone I've ever loved or cared for? I admit it, I'm scared. Scared of how I feel, how long I've been feeling it and ultimately what I can do about it. Denial is the safest bet, a self-induced happiness, locked away from the scary things that are in my head… and my heart.

Except denial never works does it? There is always that point at night, when sleep refuses to take you and you turn everything around and around in your mind, and then the truth will emerge, and you feel you could cry as you turn your face into the pillow, trying to push the thoughts out of your head. That's where I am now. When you finally embrace it and give in to acceptance, admittance, a time when all barriers must fall down.

It felt good, more than good; it felt… like I could fly, that I wasn't in a dirty little alley way, in the middle of a war-stricken world. I was free, floating somewhere a little higher than ecstasy.

It felt like love.

Not that I've ever been in love mind you. It just felt, familiar, _he _felt familiar; I've never connected with another human being so completely before, I just seemed to fit into his arms, like I was made for him.

Made for him.

The idea is so alien to me, that my enemy could be my soul-mate, that my enemy could spark these feelings inside of me: to make me forget who I am and what I owe to my friends, my family, my country, even to the world.

Yet as I lay in that strange stage, the half-consciousness, before sleep washes over you, I have to ask, ask what has been in my mind ever since it happened:

'Is he thinking of me?'

**I had been out looking for somewhere that sold flour at 7 O'clock at night. Sokka had gone one step too far in his teasing (not unusual) and I had reacted. Some may say over-reacted. Sokka is now nursing a black eye and the kitchen sink is spraying everywhere, so, to make up for it I promised to make him his favourite pudding, apple pie, if he apologised and mended the sink. Poor old Sokka, he never could resist food: I had left him crawling under the sink, every so often yelling and smacking a hammer against something metal. **

**I came to a dingy looking shop on a corner, next to an alleyway. On the wall closest to the alleyway a yellow lantern hung illuminating the shop in the dark. I was about to enter when I saw members of the Dai li roaming around. Slightly scared I quickly dashed into the alleyway, when, much to my surprise, I collided with something solid. **

**When it moved I realised it was a person, and, also realising that people who hang around in alleys in the dark were not the type I wanted to be associating with, I opened my mouth to scream. Whoever it was however quickly put their hand over my mouth to silence me.**

'**Shhhhh' whispered someone in an all too familiar voice. **

'**Zuko' I whispered fiercely 'what are you doing here?' **

'**Hiding' he said harshly 'and if you don't shut up you're going to blow my cover' **

**Outside I could hear voices and I turned to face the direction they were coming from. They seemed to be moving towards our hiding place, I heard someone say **

'**Someone's down here'**

**Oh Gods. **

'**I think they heard us' I said fearfully, backing up to him 'I'm sorry' **

**I really cannot believe I just apologised to Zuko. That was nothing, however, to what he said next.**

'**Kiss me'**

'**Wh-what?' Had I really heard that right? Had he really just asked me to kiss him?**

**Not waiting to explain himself he pushed his lips onto mine, his arm snaking round my waist, pulling me to him. As I tried to pull back his other arm came to rest gently yet firmly behind my head, preventing me from moving it. He span me around, still kissing me, so that we were outside the alley, underneath the lantern.**

**Many cat-calls and wolf-whistles came from the Dai Li and I finally understood what it was that Zuko was doing. Realising that he was protecting me gave me a funny feeling in my stomach, and I relaxed into the kiss, moulding my body to fit his, loving the feel of his arms around me.**

'**Just a lovers tiff' they said and I could hear them move away.**

**Yet I was still kissing him or rather he was still kissing me. Eventually he broke away; I could see the blush that had over-taken his face, and he was refusing to look at me. I stood staring at the ground for quite some time before he spoke. **

'**I'm sorry; it was the only way I could think of to conceal both our identities and to make them go away.' **

'**No, thank you, if it wasn't for you….' I looked up at him, staring into his eyes, trying to work out what was going on in his head, but his eyes were closed to me. **

**He looked as though he was going to say something before silently nodding and turning away, leaving me alone in the dark street. **

Across the city in another bed Zuko cannot sleep either. He paces, and punches walls and incinerates anything that gets in his path. His uncle listens to him in dismay; he had not known what could cause his nephew to become so angry, he had not seen a temper such as this since he had been chasing the Avatar. All Iroh knew was that a few nights ago Zuko had come home in a fine state, stomping up the stairs, screaming 'Good night!' before slamming his door. The temper had continued through the subsequent days. As Iroh turned over to try and ignore the sounds of destruction coming from his nephews room he heard Zuko speak. He said it quietly, almost inaudibly, but the sharp ears of Iroh picked it up none-the-less:

'Why her? It didn't mean anything, it was never meant to mean anything. A kiss is just a kiss after all.'

Iroh smiled to himself, so that was the source of his nephew's anger. The poor boy, he should have warned him. A kiss is never 'just a kiss'.

Hey - can you please review it - because i'm thinking of either writing a sequel or one similar to this and i need to know what you guys think :) Also pick out any mistakes or clumsiness beacause i wrote this quite late at night - thank you!


End file.
